Naazariya
Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Lurking Disaster Reckless Aggression Respected Redemption Appearance Personality Dangerous, hot tempered, thrill seeking, fierce lioness who has moments where she is aloof and greatly disinterested. She possesses an intense warrior spirit and thrilling way of life seemingly. Compared to the brutal nature of her fellow demons she has been noted as being an oddity. Crash prefers to enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the spike of adrenaline that races through her as she closes in someone designated as her pray. Live for the thrill, and then ride it to the wheels fall off is the basis of her essence. She relishes in tough battles, slugfest battles basically anything that can get her "blood flowing" She gets off more on hunting and being a thrill seeker rather than a killer who enjoys the pain of others. Among her fellow Etherious she is often called the "Daring Disaster". Her penchant for thrill seeking and personal love of what other consider reckless behavior which at one point even extending into hunting other Etherious for the sake of fun and challenge. Decided their lives or deaths based on the fun she had hunting. Prey that manages to make her enjoy her hunt and present a challenge in the end she allows to live. Those who do not present her with a challenge and bore her are quickly purged by her. Though she may not be as brutal as her peers she can be just as merciless and has no qualms of killing her prey or enemies. Along side this warrior spirit also came a deadly temper she carries. Crash enjoys getting angered because she loves the feeling that follows when she vents her frustrations, her anger does not cloud her judgement in fact makes her more focused in her hunts and fights. Though in her human form she appears as an extremely attractive elegant woman she possesses little to no discretion or modesty for her choice outfits or scantily lack there of. Her outfits are designed to attract prey to her so she can hunt them. She has an apparent lack of manners and holds no value in titles or honorifics. Her aloofness comes into play when something isn't holding her attention and is not interesting to her. Losing interest fast she often becomes very flippant and has no issues making her boredom known. Among her inner circle it is unknown An interesting trait of Crash's has been her attitude toward her possessesions. She is fiercely protective of her possessions exhibiting territorial behavior to anything that would bring them harm, this also includes as select few of her guild mates and the airship guild they utilize. Crash has no problem baring her claws and declaring war on anyone who would seek to destroy the listed above. This trait alone among the ship has earned her the name of Sky Lioness noting her great devotion to her inner circle and the vessel. Protecting them as if them in the same way a actual lioness protects her cubs. Contrary to her warrior like mentality and willingness for hunting and battles she is no fool. Crash has shown on a number of occassions to be deceptively intelligent and vigilant. Able to create and follow through with various assortments of tactics and devise out of the box solutions to problems she is faced with. Curse & Abilities Calamity Curse - A Curse that grants her the powers of natural calamities and disasters. She is able to generate fierce tornadoes can wrap around her body or individual extremities. These tornados seem to possesses fierce destructive capabailities able to extend and reach immeasurable heights. Crash has also the show the to use the curse for supplmental means such as traveling, helping her cover large distances in half the time it would take normal means of transportation, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its path. Within this curse Crash has also shown the ability to create various other disasters such as firestorms, lightning storms and ice storms. *'Double Cyclone' *'Tornado Valley' *'Hazardous Hurricane' *'Aberrant Inferno ' *'Wildfire Dissonance' *'Surging Supercell ' ---- *'Etherious Form' (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): *'Colossal Physical Strength' * Expert Hunting & Tracking Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Prowess' *'Monsterous Durability' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Immense Magic Power' * Experienced Hand to Hand combatant ---- Quotes Trivia Category:Etherious Category:Females